146467-items-removed-from-my-account-inventory-and-a-unhelpful-support-team
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- That kinda of trade can only be done that way due to it being a cash shop item and not a ingame drop, and yes your right i am responsible for my trades however the issue that has happened is outside of control as my items in my account were removed without warning or my permission. I expect carbine to add a message to state that a unbound item will return to sender in X amount of time. and I expect carbine to replace my item and adjust the flawed gifting system. | |} ---- It wasn't outside your control, you could have taken it out of your mail immediately. It's not the most obvious thing in the world, but there are warnings in game about retrieving mail in a timely manner. I agree it should be made more obvious, but none the less.... As unfortunate as it maybe, Carbine is under no obligation, and probably can't even provide you with a cash shop item you neglected to retrieve from your mail in a timely manner. It is unfortunate, but I'm still a little unsure why you didn't collect the item from your mail immediately? I get hindsight is 20/20, but obviously this is an item you seem to care very much about (at least now), If I did something fishy like this (pay for a cash shop item in game to some one else I didn't know and hope they would legitimately mail it to me in game) I would retrieve it immediately. This honestly sounds like some shady stuff and not on carbines part. I feel for you man, but while return to sender times should be more clear, it's also ill advised to buy expensive stuff off people you don't know in game and hope it gets sent to your mail and let it sit there for days on end. I'm rooting for you to get your nifty hoverboard, but I think realistically this isn't something Carbine or NCSoft can fix for ya. | |} ---- the trade i completed was done by recieving a gift from the cash shop this gift was sent account to account and the item sits in you account inventory, this item is not bound to any account or player at this time. this trade has nothing to do with using the mail system. The gifting system has no warnings - this is not about in game mail. carbine is responsible to ensure checks are inplace to stop this from happening. | |} ---- Carbine isn't responsible to make sure you collect your account items in a timely manner. Yes the resend time should be more visible, but you should have taken the account item immediately. And if for some reason you lost internet or access immediately after initiating the account trade you should have contaced the guy you bought it from and asked for a resend. Carbine isn't responsible for player x player interactions and trades going bad even if it was because some one waited long enough before accepting their awesome hoverboard that it was returned to the sending account from inactivity. All MMO's I play will return sent items (in gen. mail and in account wide services) after a set period of time. Sure, not all of them are totally clear on it, but it's the norm. I don't know what you expect Carbine to do mate. | |} ----